


Yippe-ki-yay motherf**ker

by whittyrabbit



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Valentine’s Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yippe-ki-yay motherf**ker

**Author's Note:**

> Some swearing (aka see title) and very very minor spoiler for the new Die Hard movie.

February 14 falls on a Thursday this year which makes getting off work early somewhat harder. However, that's not a problem for Mike. Oh, he is not saying that because his boyfriend and he work at the same office. Mike is again in the middle of a pro-bono-turn-into-class-action suit, with a fast growing plaintiff pool. He'd be thanking God (aka Harvey) if he could make it home by midnight. 

As a sentimental person, which Mike has no problem admitting, he is a little upset when Harvey told him two days ago that they really don’t have the luxury to go out in the middle of the case. 

He is well aware the fact that nowadays Valentine’s Day is more about restaurants and florists making money than anything. But again, he has a very rich boyfriend. It’s no problem spending a little (a lot by Mike’s standard) money on buttering up your boyfriend. 

So, he thinks Harvey is sort of making up to him when he gets a delivery in the library digging through two boxes of files. The young man from mailroom is carrying a giant box from a pricy florist in midtown. He opens box to find two dozen roses, one in blood red, the other in dark red, closer to black. And a small but elegant card only says “love you” in familiar handwriting. Mike couldn’t help but smile. The showy bastard. 

He throws out the box and put bouquet of flowers right in the middle of library instead of his cubicle. Because he will spend his day there and he really want to enjoy the flowers whenever he picks his head up from paperwork. Oh, that and the jealous staring of every single associate and paralegal in the goddamn room.

Harvey swings by later to check up on him. Titling his head, the senior partner says, “Nice flowers.”

Mike nods, “Very nice flowers. Work is always the best excuse for not making valentine’s day plan.” 

“Well, is that complaining I hear? I thought you’re swamped with the case. But since you still have time whining, I can…”

“No. I’m not complaining about my…” Mike stops in time and pushes Harvey out of the library to discuss “a very important clause” in the restroom, where Harvey receives a great blowjob as a thank you for the roses before returning to work with a smug smile on his face. 

Well, it could have gone a lot worse, couldn’t it? Mike thinks to himself. 

 

Friday night half past five, Mike is nowhere close to get everything done, but Harvey strolls in the room and drags him out because he’s needed for an emergence that just came up an hour ago. The class action suit can wait.

“What emergency? I thought I took care of the Stark case last week! Don’t tell me the asshole caused more shit.”

“Well, Mr. Stark does have enough money to cause whatever he pleases. When you can open an Expo that covers the entire Flushing, you can do the same thing.” They stop in front of Harvey’s office, “But no. It’s not Stark. It’s not an emergency; I just made it up to get you out of there. Now, go pack up and meet me downstairs in ten minutes.” 

“Well, Harvey’s bluffing, my favorite move…where are we going exactly?”

Harvey takes a quick peck on Mike’s cheek when no one is watching, “movie and dinner.”

“Can we skip work just like that? There is bunch of people downstairs working right now, you know.” Mike feels bad for doing it but the temptation is getting stronger and stronger.

“Well, I can and dating your boss makes you eligible too.”

“In that case, I’ll harry up so that we can get a head start on the ‘emergency.’”

 

They walk a few blocks to the theater and Harvey goes up to pick up the tickets. 

“Die Hard is not the most romantic movie, Harvey.” Mike says while stuffing his mouth with popcorns. 

They sit in a love seat, and Harvey put his around Mike’s shoulder. “Based on how many movies quotes you throw at me on daily basis, I thought you have a little appreciation for classics.”

“Die Hard is an action flick. And here I thought Star Trek and James Bond are classics.”

“When you have something that lasts more than twenty-five years, you can call it classic too.” Harvey is going to re-illustrate how Kirk is the man but trailers end and movie starts. 

The movie itself is not bad, not at all. Bruce Willies looks a little older and rounder comparing to Die Hard I. Harvey doesn’t realize the Junior is the same dude in Spartacus with blonde curly hair in season one until Mike tells him. Meanwhile, rookie is half sitting half lying on him, not that Harvey complains about any of it. 

Towards the end, when McClane ditches out the catchphrase, Harvey couldn’t help but pull Mike even closer for a real kiss. It’s not romantic to kiss when the bad guy got grinded into pieces by helicopter wings. But that reminds Harvey of the time when Mike was so excited to kill a case and shoot out that catchphrase in the middle of the office.

Mike’s a little bewildered for the kiss but goes with it anyway. It’s full lip touching. Harvey nibbles his bottom lip until Mike opens his mouth for better access. Mike starts to moan when Harvey sucks on his tongue, and pulls away because if he continues doing that, they will start things that should wait till later that night. Mike puts his head on Harvey’s shoulder and wrap his arms around Harvey’s torso. It’s Valentine ’s Day, and this is his one and only very hot boyfriend. Who dares make girly joke can go fuck themselves. 

Finally when Mike turns his attention to the big screen, the McClanes are already walking out from the ruins. 

“I missed the good part!” Mike pinches Harvey a little on the arm. 

“You are the good part.” Harvey shrugs and answers. 

Mike blushes a little as the credit rolls. It’s good color on the rookie, Harvey thinks and he leans over for more kisses.

“We’re not skipping dinner to have sex in your apartment! I demand proper food before getting screwed. Plus, it’s a restaurant that I actually like and understand their menu!”

Harvey just smiles and nods. “Happy Valentine’s day, Mike.”

Things we do for the one that we love. 

 

The end.


End file.
